inourworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
The Past.. (In Character): "Where to start.." (Pauses over scroll for awhile, turning to look out the window. Watching people make their way along the streets of the village. Looking up along other buildings, catching the odd ninja dashing from one location to the other. Letting out a small sigh, turning back to the paper..) "That's, a loaded question. Where does one start? I guess naturally from my childhood. Well, I grew up in a some what normal home. My first memory would be with my father, feeling my hand hold his finger. Looking up at him, he was smiling. Something I didn't see all that often as time went on. I'm pretty sure he was showing me off, I had just learned to walk. Took me outside and let me walk around in the grass. I remember how it smelled, how big those green blades were in my hands. I remember how the butterflies felt in my stomach when he lifted me up into the air, laughing. My childhood was nice, we were happy. It got harder though, my father wanted me to be a ninja, mother did not. She accepted it for the most part, didn't start showing her true feelings until after my father passed. Life at the academy was, interesting. I loved to learn, loved reading and seeing what I was capable of. My only problems were my insecurities, which to be real here wasn't self created. I was teased non-stop about my forehead, and my body. If pig didn't come along, I really don't know how I would have came out of that. Ehhh.. Anyway, being a young ninja is stressful. It's a different kind of stress from when you are an adult. You are dealing with puberty, all those new emotions and changes. All while molding your body as it's trying to develop. Top that off with an unbalanced mix of being belittled and treated like a child. Then in a flash, tossed into a life and death situation. I understand it's necessary, you cant really approach it any other way. It doesn't prepare you for the stresses of what it's like an an adult, but it's a start? By this point, my family life was taking an ugly turn. It seemed that my mother had a different idea on her future, not including the rest of us. They had arguments, often. They didn't agree on anything. They couldn't agree on family issues, how they wanted me to be raised, what they wanted to do once i was old enough to move on.. My mother did not love my father anymore. My father loved my mother, but was being rejected almost daily. When I think back, it's kinda funny really. I don't think I had an adult to turn to, and question. Just me and the voice in my head, which was at first an imaginary friend, but as I got older, I realized it's just another side of well.. me. That brings me to my boys.." (stops to look over at the pictures on the wall in front of my desk.) " http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v468/layicon/wallll1.png "..such an odd group we make. My team was made up of a sensei who loves his porn (i don't blame him for this anymore, as it's not that bad of a read.. I mean.. Bad Sensei!!! (laughs). A hyperactive, some what bipolar jinchurik. Loved to pull pranks and run into every situation without thinking, but he grows on you. Topping it off with my childhood crush.. a grumpy looking Uchiha." ... (will add more asap) 'Personality '(In Character): "This is a bit awkward but, I'll try my best.. What I've heard? I get a mixed opinion/reaction. It's the hair, has to be the hair! The moment I open my mouth they either look far too impressed, or annoyed. Mainly women look annoyed, (taps chin with finger for a moment) Mmm, yes the women... bunch of twits. Anyway, being a single 22 year old in this village makes you an instant target among the civilians. I'm pretty sure I've ruined marriages, had babies while away on missions, have a few personality disorders or stds. All not true, well.. I talk to myself a lot but I secretly believe most do. I've been both complimented and insulted over my temper. Depends on who you are I guess.. or how long you've known me. Who am I? In this world where power is always growing and changing, I'm no big deal. There are plenty who are far stronger than I. Who are smarter, more experienced.. this list can go on and on. All I know is I am who I am. I've earned every scar, every tear. What used to be an insecurity of mine, and something held against me. Eh, it even goes against the rule book of being a ninja really. Yet my emotions, my heart.. is what became my strength, what holds me together when every second counts. Enough of that! I'm moody, I over think everything. I'm scared to be alone yet I terrified to allow anyone in. I've become almost comfortable with the nightmares from missions and the past. Stubborn, opinionated.. yeah I can say those are personality traits. Don't get me wrong, I still care and love. Care enough to put my life on the line. I love my village.. home, it's beautiful. I cherish the memories of those who helped shape my values, shaped me. But yeah.. that's me." Appearance (OOC): Trading in her pink and red uniform for black and grey ANBU gear. The only bits of color found are on the hilt of her twin katana, both wrapped with dyed dark red leather. Keeping her soft pink hair cut just above her shoulders with long swept bangs hanging along the side of her face. Having grown into herself, with a slim yet very feminine figure. Her face had filled out as well, high cheekbones, large green eyes. Finished off with a small nose and a pout for lips, when you saw the bottom one that is.